


【盾冬/全员】不思议世界

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 充满了随机性的团体穿越喜剧，各种平行世界里的大盾追妻火葬场





	1. 序章·青豆蓉与黑胡椒

　　山姆发誓他不是故意偷听史蒂夫与巴基讲话的。他只是再平常不过地在拯救世界的间隙去茶水间躲上那么几分钟的清闲，可他端着杯子走到门口的时候，就听见两个熟悉的声音正在里面争论着什么，并且非常投入，投入到以两位超级战士四倍的听力却完全没听到自己的接近。  
　　“不可能，史蒂夫。你的假设根本没有依据，站不住脚。”  
　　“巴克，你不应该这么武断，你并没有亲身经历。”  
　　“因为这事就是不可能。感情是个科学解释不清的东西，它又不是真理。”  
　　——感情？老天，这对老冰棍出了感情问题？  
　　山姆拿着杯子的手抖了抖。这两位百岁老人光谈恋爱就能搅得整个复联风生水起，出了问题的话……  
　　“我觉得在这种情形下讨论这个问题是不理智的。你的观念已经先入为主了，而且我们并没有机会去测试这个假设。所以我认为最好的解决方式就是——忘记那句话吧，巴克。你就当那只是一句玩笑话。”  
　　——噢，这个应对计划由美国队长说出来具有很强的说服力，但显然这样理智的讨论方法不适用于情侣吵架。  
　　“凭什么？”巴基的怒气似乎顺着门缝流淌了出来，“小史蒂薇，人就该对自己的言论负责，美国队长则更应该这么做。”  
　　“巴克，我真的不明白你为什么坚决否认这句话。”史蒂夫的语气有些疑惑，“但我确定我不是用美国队长的身份来说那句话的，我只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个普通的男人。”  
　　巴基笑了一声，结合语境来推测，山姆觉得那应该是一声嘲笑。  
　　“你说没机会去测试其他可能？不，史蒂夫，没什么不可能的。”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了一会儿：“你要怎么做？”  
　　“巴基哥哥没什么做不到的，等着瞧。”  
　　门把手传出轻微的响动，山姆威尔逊以非人的速度消失在了门前，慌不择路地随便打开了一扇门——谢天谢地，那是他们平日里训练体能的健身房。克林特正在练习射箭，而娜塔莎正调试着她的迷你电击器。  
　　山姆闯进来的动静让两件武器的矛头都对准了他，无辜的黑人小伙迅速举起了双手：“嘿嘿嘿冷静点，我探听到了一个大新闻！”  
　　“大新闻？这个词总是伴随着源源不断的新任务，我没有太大兴趣。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩。  
　　克林特倒是给了点面子：“托尼在午餐时间偷吃了甜甜圈还是洛基在索尔身上搞了什么远程恶作剧？”  
　　“不不，都不是。史蒂夫和巴基似乎吵架了！”  
　　山姆瞬间赢得了两道火辣的目光。  
　　  
　　“……我听到的就是这些，后来门响了，我就跑到了这儿。”  
　　听完山姆的复述，三个人都陷入了思考，显然是正在破译这段话。  
　　“老天，你们这样都猜不出来？”  
　　突然响起的声音吓了几人一跳，娜塔莎冲着天花板说：“托尼，你再通过贾维斯偷听并且吓我们一跳的话，我保证你中午再也别想吃到正常口味的甜甜圈。”  
　　“别以为这样就能威胁到我。”托尼的气势弱了下去，“连他们发生了什么都猜不出来，我对于你是否能不知不觉调换甜甜圈馅料表示怀疑。”  
　　山姆打破了两人幼稚的斗嘴：“那你觉得他们发生了什么？”  
　　“抓住重点。”托尼得意洋洋说，“一句话。是队长的一句话引发了两人的争吵，他建议巴基忘掉它，而巴基显然不配合。在情侣之间，这样的情况太常见了。一定是队长不小心指出了巴基的缺点，伤害了冰棍战士的自尊。”  
　　克林特举一反三：“也有可能是他夸奖了其他的女士，或者两处雷区都踩了。噢，可怜的队长。”  
　　娜塔莎皱着眉：“我不觉得史蒂夫和巴基是这么幼稚的一对情侣，他们经历过的困难是我们无法想象的，怎么会因为这点小事就吵起来？”  
　　  
　　事实证明，娜塔莎还是高估了这对古怪的情侣。  
　　真相是在晚上聚餐时被揭露的，史蒂夫和巴基的氛围如常，快速解决了自己的饭后，默不作声地替对方切割着鱼或者剥着花生。不过他们的表情并不轻松，很明显是还没有解决这个矛盾。  
　　山姆和克林特交换了一个眼神。  
　　“这道青豆蓉汤里似乎多加了白胡椒进行调味，我觉得这破坏了整体的风味。”  
　　“我的意见刚好相反。”克林特装模作样地又喝了一口汤，“我觉得白胡椒是点睛之笔，在口味清淡的豆蓉汤里加上一抹辛辣的胡椒，使味蕾感受到独特的刺激，这道汤因此变得迷人了起来。”  
　　史蒂夫和巴基向他们投来探究的眼神，显然不太理解他们为何突然变身资深美食品鉴家。  
　　山姆的表情惊讶得有些浮夸：“老天，我觉得我被你说服了。这道浓汤就像是呆板的人生，大同小异的日子会令人发腻，所以白胡椒像个英雄一样出现了，辛辣却富有新鲜感，简直是一味绝佳的调味剂。”  
　　“可是这道汤里一直都有胡椒。”史蒂夫迅速拆台。  
　　“不过之前使用的是黑胡椒，这次估计是黑胡椒用完了。”巴基跟着补刀。  
　　山姆泄了气，克林特看上去还想挣扎一下：“队长，我们讨论的不仅是汤和胡椒，你再仔细思考一下……”  
　　“OK够了。”娜塔莎用叉子柄指着史蒂夫和巴基，“甜甜蜜蜜的复联第一情侣吵架了，我们需要知道原因并参与解决这件事。不用谢，这是朋友和无聊的超级英雄们该做的事。”  
　　巴基和史蒂夫互相看了一眼，又同时转过头去。  
　　“我们不是吵架，只是有点分歧。”史蒂夫盯着盘里的鳕鱼说，“我们讨论起了一些旧事。”  
　　“你们应该理解，百岁老人最喜欢的就是追忆过去。”巴基面无表情地嚼着牛肉。  
　　“讨论的过程其实不那么重要，只是后来我说了一句话，而巴基并不同意。”史蒂夫继续解释，“有着假定事实前提的陈述句。”  
　　所有人放下了餐具问：“什么话？”  
　　他们亲爱的美国队长似乎有些心虚：“呃，不论你怎样出现在我生命里，我都会爱上你。这是我生命中的真理，就像舰船的龙骨、青豆蓉汤里的青豆和迪士尼的米老鼠。”  
　　这句话让喧闹的餐桌安静了足有五分钟，每个人的表情都像是咬了一只新鲜的柠檬，只有巴基的刀叉还在如常地切割着牛排。  
　　托尼喃喃自语道：“这就是连续一周贾维斯的菜谱里都有青豆蓉汤的原因？原来是你特意点的菜。”  
　　“这简直就是胡扯。”巴基说，“你爱上我这件事必须要有前提——我们得是同类，至少得是拥有情感的高级动物。”  
　　“这不见得，哪怕你是一只麋鹿、一只狸花猫或者一只博美犬，我也会爱上你，把你抱回家悉心养着。”  
　　“那假如我是一阵西风、一缕阳光或者一条河流呢？”巴基反唇相讥，“你还能爱我吗？你怎么爱？你连认出我都困难，更别提留下我。”  
　　这句话似乎戳到了史蒂夫的伤心之处，他默不作声地放下了刀叉，皱眉看向巴基。  
　　“我觉得我的爱足够支撑我认出任何形态的你，巴克。”  
　　“你太自信了。”  
　　“而你太自卑，而且对我也没有信心。”  
　　啊哦，这可不太妙。史蒂夫与巴基对视的眼神仿佛短路的电线，火光乱闪，旁人靠近就会有生命危险。  
　　其余的人已经完全不敢说话了，他们无法理解这对老冰棍组为什么能把吵架搞成辩论，同时还狠狠地秀了一把恋爱。  
　　“嘿，我觉得这个争论真的没什么意义。”班纳试图调节气氛，“你们提出了相反的假设，但没有实验能印证，这个问题就没有答案。”  
　　巴基优雅地擦了擦唇角：“谁说没有印证方法的。现代科学做不到的事，不代表仙界魔法不能。”  
　　托尼脑中警铃大作：“你联络过洛基？”  
　　“对，然后他给了我个小玩意。”巴基耸耸肩，从兜里摸出一个十几厘米高的迷你摇奖机，里面的小球亮闪闪的，每个上面都标着不明所以的小图标。  
　　超级英雄们凑到摇奖机前，轻飘飘的材质看上去和塑料毫无差别。但它既然来自仙宫，那就是可疑的类塑料神秘材质。  
　　“它叫无限可能性生成器，随即摇出一个球就是一个全新的世界，背景完全随机。”  
　　“听起来像某种高端网游的全息实体化。”托尼吐槽着。  
　　“错，网游至少给了你选择的权利，并且会用宣传片来告诉你它的主题是什么样。”巴基翘起腿说，“而且，在生成器的操控里，你可没法充钱。”  
　　娜塔莎拨弄着小小的机器，指尖停在九键数字按钮前：“所以你打算用这个机器测试。”  
　　“没错，未知的世界，未知的身份。假如他还能认出我并爱上我，我就承认他说的对。”  
　　史蒂夫的眼神写着忧虑：“你确定？巴克，我当然不介意，但这个机器既然是洛基的，我很担心他会在那个世界里添上恶搞的身份，这会使得我们的任务难度加大。”  
　　“那不是更好？”巴基的眼睛亮闪闪的，“那才更能体现我们的感情深厚。”  
　　史蒂夫耸了耸肩，看上去不再反对  
　　“反正也没任务……”娜塔莎的眼神转了一圈，扫过每个人跃跃欲试的脸，“带我们一起？”  
　　巴基挑起眉毛：“你们？你们为了什么？”  
　　“好玩。”托尼摊手，“每个人都有对自身身份厌烦的一天，同时扮演好亿万富豪和超级英雄也是很累的，我对新世界和新身份充满期待。”  
　　其余几人表示附议。  
　　“好吧，我倒是无所谓，反正主角是我们两个。”巴基环顾了一圈，在机器上按下了“7”，晃了晃摇杆。  
　　一个白色的小球从轨道里滑了出来，在桌面上滚动着，正中央有个小小的王冠图案。  
　　小球静止的瞬间，餐厅已经空无一人。


	2. 基坨NPC与游戏规则

　　对于复仇者们而言，巴基按下数字的手把他们拖入了翻天覆地的变化。他们能感受到周遭的一切都在被挤压，包括空气，这让每个人的呼吸都变得不好受了起来。  
　　吊灯的灯光闪了几闪，彻底熄灭了。史蒂夫下意识伸手摸向左边的座位，却只摸了个空。  
　　黑暗持续了小半分钟的时间，吊灯姗姗来迟地恢复了供电。史蒂夫看向旁边空了的座位，心里一沉。  
　　“所以现在游戏开始了？”托尼的视线投过来，也讶异地发现巴基消失了。  
　　史蒂夫面色凝重地摇了摇头。  
　　“笃笃笃。”门口传来了敲门声，像某种拉开冒险序幕的鼓点。  
　　托尼调整了一下掌心炮去开了门，视线停留在地面上的不明生物，久久无法言语。  
　　  
　　“你再说一遍你是什么？”  
　　六个人围成一圈盯着桌面上的毛绒玩具，他看上去是个柔软的类圆柱体，有刺绣的眼睛和短小的四肢，头上黄色的长犄角和看上去和邪神一脉相传，只是少了攻击性，看上去柔软好捏。  
　　“我是代表爱与正义的基坨。”  
　　与洛基同样声音从基坨的内部传来，这让它像个活灵活现的高级逗娃发声玩具。  
　　“这两个词究竟哪里和洛基挂钩了？”托尼捂着额头，“不思议这个名气取的是真合适。”  
　　基坨用小短手拍了拍桌面：“尊重点儿，蝼蚁，站在你面前的可是不思议世界唯一的神。”  
　　“你只是NPC，来给我们发布任务的而已。”山姆抱着胳膊，“所有游戏都是这样。”  
　　基坨还想辩解什么，被史蒂夫捏着犄角拎到了面前。  
　　“巴基在哪？”  
　　“巴恩斯是游戏发起者，更是主角之一，他要早你们几步进入角色。”基坨的语气有点不耐烦，“说回你们几个，我是来索要升级材料的。”  
　　“什么升级材料？”克林特问，“我们都没进入游戏地图，怎么就需要升级了。”  
　　“是针对整个游戏系统的升级。”基坨从史蒂夫的手里挣脱出来，弹跳回了桌子中央，刺绣的绿色眼睛里似乎闪过了恶作剧的光芒，“选择升级后，不思议世界会被增添上一个增益buff——‘别人的孩子’。具体表现为进入游戏世界后，现实时间不会流动。这样既不会影响玩耍，又不会耽误你们拯救地球。”  
　　英雄们安静了几秒，红发女特工问：“洛基会有这么好心？他是不是打算在我们身处游戏世界的时候侵略地球？”  
　　“如果你们选择不升级的话，不是没有可能。”基坨的声音带着笑，“所以，付出代价来进行升级吧，这是超级英雄们唯一的选择。”  
　　“好吧，这还是一款开局就强迫氪金的黑心游戏。”托尼吐槽道。  
　　史蒂夫思考了一会儿：“我们需要付出什么？”  
　　基坨“站”了起来，用浅色的柔软肚皮冲着其他人：“请注意，以下我提到的用量均为‘一丁点’。依据本世界的升级需要，所需材料分别为：猎鹰的速度、鹰眼的视力、钢铁侠的身高、班纳博士的智慧（浩克形态在本游戏中已被禁用）、黑寡妇的红发、以及……”  
　　众人脸色纷呈地看向史蒂夫。  
　　“以及美国队长的正经。”  
　　“正经？”史蒂夫重复了一遍。  
　　“对，也可以替换为呆板、不解风情、一根筋和惹人厌。”  
　　山姆挥了挥手，焦急的语气听起来像在说唱：“我的速度？什么速度？哪方面的？交出去之后是会变快还是变慢？”  
　　基坨还没说话，娜塔莎先怼了回去：“你在想什么？肯定是飞行速度，其他方面的速度很明显和班纳的智慧或者克林特的视力不是同义项。”  
　　“那你的红发怎么就是了？”  
　　“美艳也是一种杀人利器，威尔逊先生。”  
　　山姆顿了顿，转头又问基坨：“那如果我们在游戏中死亡，现实世界的自己也会死亡吗？”  
　　“当然不会，我们是个趣味游戏，又不是杀人狂魔。”基坨理直气壮地说着，“只是会有一些惩罚，但是我无法保证这些惩罚会不会让你们觉得——生不如死。”  
　　餐厅安静了几秒钟，史蒂夫摇摇头：“既然用量只是一丁点儿，我们没有理由拒绝，毕竟事关整个地球。”  
　　托尼的“凭什么我要交出身高”淹没在了七嘴八舌的讨论里，而大家也心照不宣地没有询问浩克形态被禁用的原因。  
　　“看来你们已经达成共识了，同意升级。”基坨滚了一圈，长长的犄角抵在桌面上，魔法似的绿光从桌面中央荡开，包裹住了每一个人。  
　　那感觉有点怪，好像一部分的自己被光吸收走了。两秒钟过后，光芒就从身上褪了下去，他们看着彼此，似乎没有察觉出任何的不同。  
　　基坨满意地打了个滚，于是所有人的发现自己的躯体开始融化，从指间开始，血肉之躯变成了像素小格，不断碎裂着向外飘散。  
　　“达成什么样的结局才能判定游戏结束？”史蒂夫镇定地问基坨，“我认出巴基并且爱上他？”  
　　基坨看了看美国队长。  
　　实体形态消散的速度很快，他只剩了下半张脸还停留在这个空间，蓝眼睛里装着冷静与自信。  
　　“我可是迪士尼出品的玩偶。”基坨扭过身子亮出标签，“所以——真爱之吻破解一切。”


	3. 扑克王国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随机性团体穿越喜剧，可独立成文，前情与设定见合集前篇  
> 西幻AU，1W2清水剧情甜饼一发完

　　光明纪元237年的隆冬，史蒂夫•罗杰斯从城堡的床榻上醒来。  
　　他是被冻醒的，冬季的寒风从大敞着的窗户吹进来，薄棉被的作用几近于无。史蒂夫坐了起来，拽了拽身上皱巴巴的亚麻睡衣，眼神在卧室里转了一圈。  
　　陈设算不上奢华，但足以体现主人地位的高贵，尤其是床边放着的黑色王冠——荆棘造型的黑色金属拱托着一颗立体的黑桃，和扑克牌上的图案一模一样。  
　　——宫廷背景，我的角色是国王。史蒂夫皱了皱眉。  
　　门被轻轻的推开，穿着白金色长袍的黑人端着古朴的洗漱用具走了进来。  
　　“陛下，早上好。”  
　　“山姆？”  
　　“是我，宫廷内侍山姆•威尔逊。”他放下手里的东西向史蒂夫鞠了一躬。  
　　史蒂夫犹豫地问：“你还记得另一个世界的事吗？”  
　　这句话让山姆脸上无懈可击的表情卡顿了一下，他像是松了口气，朝史蒂夫眨了下眼，迅速转身关上了大门，恢复了原先轻松的语调：“谢天谢地，我还以为你不记得。老天，这感觉太奇怪了，我的认知里有两套身份，一边允许我保留自己的意志，一边我还要必须说符合游戏身份的话——陛下，您该洗漱了，骑士长大人还在卧室门口等着与你汇报今日的巡逻情况。”  
　　“好。”史蒂夫站起来，面对着繁复的宫廷装束和洗漱用具动作没有半点滞塞。他用帕子擦干了脸，把王冠戴在了金发之上——重量并不明显，但也没法忽视。  
　　史蒂夫皱起了眉，这感觉有些奇怪。王冠象征着权力，他作为国王应该热爱这顶漂亮的装饰物。但灵魂里美国队长的那部分显然不喜欢冠冕加身，这该是他毕生都在努力打击的对象。两种情感在大脑深处打着家，叫嚣着难以统一。  
　　“你还好吗？队长。”  
　　“没什么。”史蒂夫的语气冷淡，“见到巴基了么？我想尽快结束这局。”  
　　山姆摇了摇头：“去问问骑士长吧，我只熟悉你的起居习惯。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫走出门，铺着羊毛地毯的走廊曲折着向前延伸，穿了酒红色盔甲的骑士长向他行了礼，摘下了厚重的头盔。  
　　是娜塔莎。原本的长发被剪去，飒爽的短发让她的美艳里多了几分凌厉。  
　　“早安陛下，边境安宁，王宫也没有任何异常。”  
　　“感谢你为国家的付出，罗曼诺夫。”史蒂夫看向她，“作为王国最荣耀的骑士长，我想听听你会怎样定义我这个君王。”  
　　娜塔莎的笑容有点嘲讽：“野心家、独/裁者、冷血帝/王，睡觉时都要开着窗户让寒风磨炼自己的意志力，连王座都是诺斯境雪山终年不化的冰雕刻而成的。三个月前，黑桃国的铁蹄刚刚踏平了红桃国，让曾经的四大王国之一成为了我们的附属小国，虽死伤无数，但国力却跃升了一大步。天佑黑桃。”  
　　娜塔莎说的每个词都让史蒂夫心惊肉跳，这完全是在形容一位暴君。但国王的心里并没有怒意，反而很欣赏骑士长的直言不讳。  
　　“抱歉陛下，是我失言了。”娜塔莎夸张地鞠躬行礼，“请您原谅我的愚昧，我绝无不敬之心，只是进谏心切，毕竟您是一位这样英俊又强大的君主，而我只是希望能再多上一丁点儿的怜悯之心，这样您就会是世界上最完美的存在。”  
　　“娜塔莎——”史蒂夫无奈地看着她，“这台词太夸张了，你看上去真是乐在其中。”  
　　娜塔莎耸了耸肩，红发在颊边跳出俏皮的弧度：“反正也没别的事做。我已经替你侦查过宫廷的情况了，除了我和山姆，布鲁斯也在这里。他的角色是财政大臣，正在前面的主殿等着和你议事。其余的人都不在这儿，不过好消息是你并没有王后或者情人什么的，否则不知所踪的鹿仔恐怕要炸了整个王国。”  
　　  
　　国王与骑士长沿着柔软的地毯进入主殿，在所有大臣的侧目中，史蒂夫走向了主殿尽头的王座——在此之前，他真的以为“冰王座”是娜塔莎的夸张比喻。  
　　肉眼可见的冷气从王座上冒出来，而原本该铺在座椅上的柔软毯子竟然是一层厚厚的积雪，这让史蒂夫的眉心跳了跳——他不觉得身上的毛斗篷能阻挡住这股冰冷。  
　　“陛下，请您尽快就坐。”班纳忧心忡忡的声音从身后冒出来，“作为财政大臣，我的汇报不能再等了，这事关整个国家的命脉。”  
　　史蒂夫硬着头皮坐了下去，随即挑了挑眉。感谢老天，这冒着寒气的冰王座没他想象得那么冷，积雪似乎也不是真的积雪，柔软却有韧劲，而且并没因为他的体温而融化。  
　　史蒂夫试着把手搭在了冰扶手上，感受了几秒后得出结论：王座温度不会造成冻伤，这让他松了口气。  
　　“财政方面有什么问题？”  
　　“天佑黑桃，自从红桃被我国吞并以后，原来的财政计划显然不再适用。”班纳皱着眉，和原来那副善良的老好人模样没区别，“我认为应该重新规划财政拨款，尤其该多拨给红桃，他们刚刚饱受战争之苦。”  
　　其余大臣们——从呆滞的神情里能看出来这是一群NPC——立马七嘴八舌地开始反对布鲁斯的提议。  
　　“红桃连国库都不愿意交给陛下，而老好人竟然还想着削减黑桃的支出去帮扶他们！”  
　　“听说红桃的国王已经病入膏肓了，现在手握大权的是他们骄纵的公主殿下。”  
　　“那公主简直像条守着宝藏的恶龙，听说能杀人于千里之外！”  
　　“安静点！”史蒂夫捏着眉心，“布鲁斯，你确定我们该这么做？”  
　　班纳的表情有些犹豫：“陛下，诚如其他大臣们所言，红桃并非没有自己的国库，只是被那位雷厉风行的公主殿下掌握在手里。传闻他国的宝藏只能交给公主的命定爱人，其余的人触碰一下就会毒发身亡。”  
　　“他？”史蒂夫追问，“红桃公主是位男人？”  
　　“是的。在扑克联盟里，‘公主’这一高贵的职位必须由男子出任”班纳这样回答，“毕竟这是不思议世界，罗杰斯队长。”  
　　“砰！”站在班纳身边的一位大臣突然炸成了绿色的烟雾，喷了班纳一身。多余的粉末落在地上，拼出了两行字——布鲁斯触犯了“真实条例”，获得变绿警告×1。  
　　班纳用袖子擦了擦脸，粉末的颜色却根本蹭不掉，像瞬间融进了皮肤里面，把他的左半边脸完全染成了绿色。他嘴唇动了动，无声骂了一句“该死的洛基。”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了几秒，看来在有NPC在场的时候，他们不能说出这只是一盘游戏，更不能暴露原身份，必须完全入戏。  
　　“我听闻你对红桃国的信息了如指掌。班纳，你认为这位公主是否符合身份高贵、性格可爱、样貌标致、能力又出众的标准？”  
　　“当然，当然如此。”班纳镇定地说，“虽然传闻说红桃公主是位杀人好手，让他国闻风丧胆，但据线人回报，这位公主其实个性很可爱，为人又善良。我们的国度正缺一位这样有实力又能带来财富的王后，陛下如此英武俊朗，何不趁此机会与红桃公主提出联姻？”  
　　其他的大臣们又开始讨论了。  
　　“是个好法子，陛下一定能迷住红桃公主。”  
　　“而且陛下也很能打，不用担心被暗杀！”  
　　“天呐，布鲁斯真是出了一个好主意。陛下这么多年连个情人都没有，也是时候立一位王后了。”  
　　史蒂夫听着这些话，隐约觉得自己和布鲁斯找到了一条正确的推进剧情的道路。但娜塔莎朝他投来担忧的一眼——这可是洛基主宰的游戏，很难说眼前的顺利是不是一个陷阱。  
　　“我认为这不失为一个好主意。”史蒂夫意有所指地说，“毕竟现在看来，这是能解围的唯一办法。就算不能迎娶公主，多认识一下红桃国的权贵也好，或许会相见恨晚，成为朋友。”  
　　他耐心等待了几秒，没有任何惩罚出现，这让所有人松了口气。  
　　“陛下英明。”班纳行了个礼，“我这就写一封书信发给红桃公主殿下。”  
　　  
　　红桃与黑桃本就接壤，书信被快马送到了红桃的旧都——现在改名叫姜汁糖的一个小镇。听信使说，公主殿下当即同意了来黑桃国都拜访，语气里带着迫不及待。  
　　回信的第三天，两顶奢华的红色马车缓缓行驶进了黑桃的国界，一路往城堡而去。  
　　史蒂夫、山姆、娜塔莎和班纳一早就等在那里，大开城堡的门，神色凝重。  
　　NPC马夫跳了下来向他们鞠躬行礼，转身掀开了前头这辆的门帘。一双小牛皮的棕色中跟靴踏在地面上，金线边的红斗篷在空中划出一个弧度，男人拿着雪白的手帕捂着半边脸，站好的瞬间就打了个喷嚏。  
　　“老天，你们这儿真是够冷的。”他擦了擦鼻子，露出静心修剪过的小胡子，“参见黑桃国王陛下，我是托尼•史塔克，公主的近卫官。”  
　　史蒂夫镇定地和他握了握手，托尼意味不明地捏了下他的手心，这小动作给了他一种不祥的预感。  
　　“咳，公主殿下还好吗？”史蒂夫表面上问着托尼，眼神早就飘到了后面那顶更大的马车上，“这趟路程不怎么好走。”  
　　“他很好，好得很，盛装打扮像个小新娘。”托尼的语气有点嘲讽似的，“快去掀开车帘吧约瑟夫，让公主和国王见个面。”  
　　车夫上去掀开了帘子，众人只能看见红彤彤的一片——公主扶着车夫的手从马车上走下来，头上盖着的厚重红纱晃了几晃，连下巴都没露出来。  
　　这让黑桃王国的几位大臣懊恼地“哦”了一声。  
　　结了薄冰的路面有些打滑，公主的身形歪了一下，史蒂夫迅速凑过去隔着斗篷扶了他一把——一手搭在小臂上，一手虚搭在腰上。  
　　这动作让周围的红桃使臣们大声斥责了起来，连两匹马都突然举起前蹄嘶鸣着闹腾，车厢被带动得大幅摇晃了起来。  
　　场面一下炸开了锅，娜塔莎和山姆抽出长剑，不太友好地对着红桃的使臣长队。  
　　“陛下，我建议您放下手。”托尼的声音不慌不忙，“这动作在我们的国家里非常无礼，若不是看在您身份尊贵的份上，这两只手恐怕就要被公主亲自斩下了。”  
　　史蒂夫迅速抽回了手，同一时间他听见了一声含糊的“谢谢”，轻的像根羽毛。  
　　他没法辨别那声音是不是属于巴基，只能大概目测了一下身量。似乎是。  
　　红桃使臣们依然瞪视着他们一行人，史蒂夫伸手示意娜塔莎和山姆放下剑，班纳走上前对托尼说：“诸位远道而来，一定很疲惫了，请随我们进入城堡休息一下。”  
　　托尼和神秘的公主行了礼往城堡走去，娜塔莎站在史蒂夫身边，若有所思地盯着两人的背影。  
　　史蒂夫挑起眉，低声说：“罗曼诺夫，你的感觉一向敏锐，有什么不对劲吗？”  
　　“回禀陛下，有两处。”娜塔莎飞快地说，“红桃公主的背影美丽大方，透露着一些熟悉，也许是我随着您早年征战时曾经见过的人。若真是如此，您与他还真是很有缘分，王后之位非他莫属。”  
　　“那另一件呢？”  
　　红桃使臣的队伍已经走远了，车夫也赶着马车调头离去。娜塔莎松了口气，迎着史蒂夫、山姆和班纳的好奇眼神，往城堡里面指了指。  
“注意到托尼的靴子了吗？”娜塔莎扯了扯嘴角，“我敢保证，洛基让他付出的身高绝不止一丁点儿。”

　　红桃国民人人畏寒，这也是为什么他们推举姜汁糖制作地为国都的重大原因。姜汁与红糖制成的软糖是他们抵御寒冷的重要小食，走进城堡大殿后，世臣们纷纷从斗篷下拿出一个透明小罐，快速掏出两枚软糖扔进嘴里安静地咀嚼起来，动作整齐划一，以托尼•斯塔克为首，看上去像一出滑稽的默剧。  
　　班纳盯着托尼的腮帮子，好奇这种糖果的味道。托尼挑了挑眉，拧开盖子把糖果罐递到他面前。  
　　“咳，感谢贵客斯塔克先生的慷慨。”班纳装模作样地回谢，捏出一枚吃了下去——浓郁的姜汁味道像在味蕾上引爆了一颗辣味炸弹，甜味几近于无，辣得班纳额角冒出汗来，险些痛哭流涕。  
　　托尼很显然在憋笑：“班纳先生，可不要小看姜汁糖。在我们红桃国，这糖可有特殊意义，只能用来招待最亲爱的朋友。我这样做，正是为了向尊贵的黑桃国——”他摘下帽子冲着王座鞠了一躬，“呈上我们最真挚的敬意，希望国王陛下能够笑纳。”  
　　大殿里一片安静，伟大的黑桃国王陛下正紧盯着红桃公主的身姿发呆，眉头紧皱。  
　　——他并没有吃姜汁糖。从进入大殿后，红桃公主就安静地坐在史蒂夫吩咐搬来的红丝绒座椅上，厚重的头纱盖着脸，宽大的衣袖几乎连指尖都露不出来，不言不语像个洋娃娃。  
　　“咳，罗杰斯陛下？”山姆出声提醒他，史蒂夫才回过神来，“当然，红桃郡诚意十足，我们黑桃十分欢迎你们的到来。只是——公主殿下为何不摘下纱帽，是我们大殿中的气温太低吗？”  
　　红桃使臣们以不容忽视的分贝窃窃私语起来。  
　　“没想到这位罗杰斯陛下如此心急，迫不及待想要见到公主的真容。”  
　　“民间传言都说他连情人都没有，是个冷酷到极点的人，看来是个假传闻。”  
　　“莫非罗杰斯陛下真的想迎娶公主？政治联姻不会幸福的，真为公主痛心。”  
　　托尼重重地咳嗽了一声，上前一步：“陛下，大殿的温度没什么问题。公主只是有……眼睛略有些疲惫，状态不美，所以不想当着黑桃王国其他的大臣们露面。”  
　　他说着话，棕眼睛抢戏地往一旁瞟着，冲史蒂夫用力使眼色。  
　　接收到信号的史蒂夫微点了下头：“各位来自红桃的贵客也辛苦了，下面由黑桃国的诸位大臣带你们感受一下我国的风土人情，开销均由国库报销，请大家尽兴。”  
　　这话让身为财政大臣的班纳下意识脸颊一抽。  
　　两国的大臣行了礼，陆续退出了大殿。来自另一个世界的超级英雄们终于松了口气，托尼脱力地往座椅上一躺：“老天，这靴子跟可真是杀人利器。”  
　　没人附和这句感慨，他们都忙着去看红桃公主的手。那只毋庸置疑属于男人的手在空中划出一道弧线，干脆利落地扯下了头纱，露出了一张可爱、迷茫又难掩疲惫的脸。  
　　他眯着眼睛，像在艰难聚焦：“老天，终于——现在能正常说话吗？没有其他人在了吧？谢天谢地，这头纱和这双小高跟快要把我逼疯了。”  
　　“操，是克林特。”山姆忍不住捂了捂脸，“天杀的，怎么你是红桃公主？！”  
　　除了托尼之外，所有人都露出了不忍直视的表情。尤其是史蒂夫，摘下红纱的那刻，他脸上的失望快具象化成一副铅色的银面具了。  
　　“嘿，就跟我有的选一样！”克林特大声反驳着，“瞧瞧你们几位绅士，至少还能堂堂正正地穿着男装，可我却要穿这么一身不伦不类的裙装和高跟鞋，活像个有特殊爱好的基佬！”  
　　“可怜的克林特。”穿着铠甲的娜塔莎拨弄着碎发，眼神如刀，“可你在说谎，我太了解你的眼神了。亲爱的，这儿并没有NPC，你也不会触发惩罚，为什么要骗我们？”  
　　克林特脸色涨红，挤弄着两条灵活的眉毛，视线四处乱飞着没有定点。  
　　“红桃国古怪极了，有太多你们无法想象的神奇东西。”克林特冲托尼努了努嘴，“我真的没法透露太多，不如让你们盘问一下近卫官先生。”  
　　托尼摊着手：“你以为他会放心我？咱俩的处境没什么不同。硬要说的话，或许会稍微松一些，但他生性多疑，所以你懂的。”  
　　“你们究竟在说什么语言？”山姆挖了挖耳朵，“我觉得我听不懂了。”  
　　“类似禁言技能一样的咒术吗？”班纳看了看克林特和托尼，“我听说红桃流传着古老巫术的残页，只有拥有最强大又最善良的战士才有资格学习，莫非你说的这个他……”  
　　两人故作高深地点了点头。  
　　“所以某个红桃国人给你们下了咒语，要求你们以公主和近卫官的身份来到黑桃的城堡，并且不被允许说出一些真相。”史蒂夫说出了自己的猜想，克林特点了点头，托尼却摇了摇头。  
　　“据说巫术残页的背面写着一则吟游诗人的预言。预言的内容与……”克林特指了指地面，“与这儿有关。”  
　　“而我的真实身份就是近卫官，我从小就陪在红桃公主的身边，和他一起长大成人，眼看着他学习了强大的魔法和格斗技巧，如今能力远在我之上。”托尼微低着头，“所以——你们明白了吗？”  
　　娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“看来是好消息，至少我们要迈出攻略世界的第一步了。”  
　　“的确。”史蒂夫的神情略微放松了一些，“我会做好准备迎接那位战士的到来。不过我心里仍有一些隐忧，洛基从我身上收走的是一部分无法具象的性格，不知道会不会干扰我后续的行为模式。”  
　　“不用太担心。”班纳温和地说，“我同样付出了抽象的代价，所以计划财政支出的时候不得不借助古老的算盘。但你们不同，跨越了七十年的情感不会轻易因为性格的微小改变而崩裂的。”  
　　史蒂夫淡淡微笑着：“希望如此，那我们各自做一些准备吧，辛苦你们了。”  
　　他从冰王座上站起来，昂首向殿外走去。托尼扶着克林特跟在史蒂夫身后走，班纳和娜塔莎小声讨论着也跟了上去。  
　　只有山姆站在原地，神色困惑。  
　　“他们到底……明白了什么？”  
　　  
　　自律的罗杰斯国王准时就寝。  
　　他换上了相对柔软的亚麻睡袍，带着冰碴的风从窗户外闯进来刮在脸上，透心的凉。  
　　史蒂夫把双手扣在窗边，似乎是想关上这扇窗户。可他犹豫了一会儿，又挂着笑容离开了那儿，规矩地躺在床上，盖紧了薄薄的棉被。  
　　  
　　相传黑桃国的午夜时分是神迹最为集中的时候，所有国民都避免在那一刻醒来，那是亵渎神明的举动，会引来惩罚。  
　　不过史蒂夫的苏醒并非出自本意，而是出自超级战士对危险的直觉——一柄锋利的匕首正横在他的咽喉上，高大的人影居高临下又悄无声息地跨坐在他身上。  
　　他半弯着腰，双膝锁在史蒂夫腰上的致命处，见男人睁开眼，握着匕首的左手又往前送了送，刀刃划出了一条细细的血线。  
　　刺客戴着黑色的面罩。今夜的月光本来就不够明亮，朦朦胧胧地映在卧室里，但那双宝石一样的眼睛与银光闪闪的铁臂却被史蒂夫看得一清二楚。  
　　他上扬着嘴角，手心朝上放在头两侧：“嘿，巴基。”  
　　“谁他妈是巴基。”刺客动了动刀刃，声音冰冷，“死者有权知晓真相。侍卫克林特是个幌子，我才是真正的红桃公主，詹姆斯•红桃K。”  
　　这让史蒂夫惊异地瞪大了眼，他转了转视线看向巴基的铁臂——那不是在原世界里被瓦坎达升级过的振金铁臂，而是另一种闪着银白光泽的奇异金属。从锁骨到手肘，再延伸到手腕与指节，没有一条肉眼可见的接缝，仿佛那胳膊生来就是一段金属。  
　　史蒂夫动了动唇，他想问巴基这铁臂是怎么回事，出口的话却是：“瞧瞧这性感的银臂，最适合紧紧环在我颈侧，我绝不介意情动时被你抓上几把，那一定火辣极了。”  
　　这句话让两人的眼睛同时瞪大了。  
　　史蒂夫在疑惑自己为什么失去了对语言中枢的控制权，而巴基的眼神则从不解到恼怒，在黯淡的月光下亮得惊人。他丢下手里的匕首，冲着史蒂夫的下巴狠狠打了一拳，翻身坐到了床铺的另一边。  
　　史蒂夫连忙爬了起来——清晰的痛感从下颌传来，薄薄的肌肉迅速肿了起来——但他不在意这个，连摸都没摸。  
　　“巴……詹姆斯？”史蒂夫小心地靠近他，“刚才的话不是我的本意，只是……噢我知道了，是洛基，你记得他吗？他升级游戏时要走了我的一部分‘正经’，所以我才会说这种混蛋话，你相信我好吗？”  
　　“不，我不懂你在说什么。”巴基说着摘下了面罩，原先的攻击性好像在那一拳里散了个干净，“但我相信你。”  
　　“你不记得了？那为什么……”  
　　那双漂亮的唇瓣无奈地扯了扯：“因为《红桃残页》的最后有一则预言：持有残页的战士，请相信第一个不畏死亡，对你出言不恭的金发男人，他将是你实现伟大之业的亲密搭档。”  
　　史蒂夫的表情变得疑惑了起来，但在并不认识他的詹姆斯•红桃K眼里，那表示着十足的不信任。  
　　“我也不明白为什么是你，自私又冷酷的黑桃国王。”巴基的语气带着嘲讽，“红桃在上，我一度以为你是我路上最英俊也最讨厌的那块绊脚石。”  
　　史蒂夫只好调整了表情，温柔地又向他靠近了一些：“既然残页说我们是搭档，也许你会愿意和我分享一下什么是伟大之业？”  
　　巴基立马换上了看傻子的眼神：“黑桃国王罗杰斯陛下居然不知道伟大之业？是上任时被沉重的王冠砸了头所以失忆了吗？”  
　　“你不必喊我‘黑桃国王罗杰斯陛下’，叫我史蒂夫或者罗杰斯都可以，当然我更喜欢亲爱的这个称呼——对不起，诡计之神对我的影响太大了。”  
　　史蒂夫满脸歉意，在内心里用盾牌砸了洛基十个来回。  
　　“所以你是神选之人，这就说得通了。《残页》预言过这片大陆即将降生六位神选之人，他们的言行举止会被最伟大最光明的诡计之神所影响。”  
　　巴基摸了摸胳膊，单薄的黑色战服并没有保暖功能，他只好从腰间掏出姜汁糖嚼着，“好吧，伟大之业是一则更加古老的预言，是大陆有史以来最强大的吟游诗人留下的：冷酷的冰雪即将被炽爱融化，被忽视的金色扑克终结战乱的世界。”  
　　“你嚼姜汁糖的样子可真像一只可爱的金线小仓鼠——抱歉，我是想说黑桃这里的确很冷，所以……金色扑克？”  
　　“没错，这也是大陆四国分别以扑克花色命名的原因。”巴基顿了顿，冷笑一声，“噢，现在是三个了，我的国家已经变成了黑桃国西边一个不起眼的郡。那句话怎么说来着？哈，天佑黑桃。”  
　　史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里写满歉意：“你相信我，我绝不是为了满足自己的野心。我怎么忍心让战争的铁蹄去践踏红桃？那里孕育出了这样美丽迷人的你——老天，我的意思是，吞并红桃的决策同样来自于一则神谕，我只是被迫去执行。”  
　　“黑桃国也得到过神谕？”姜汁糖收效甚微，巴基扯走一半棉被把自己裹成了一团，说话时嘴里冒出细细的白气，“什么样的？”  
　　史蒂夫下床去关上了窗户，又大跨步挪回巴基身边，解释着黑桃国王才知道的秘辛：“只是一个图案，是黑桃一世时期的大祭司去世前留下的。抽象的黑桃尖嵌入红桃的底端，我们认为那象征着吞并、合二为一。这就是历代君主总将炮火对准你们的原因。”  
　　巴基沉默了十几秒，嘴角向下嘟囔着：“黑桃国的神谕是吞并红桃国，我们破解出的预言又直指黑桃，凭什么方块和草花不牵扯其中……”  
　　史蒂夫殷切追问着：“为什么？为什么你觉得语言里的金色扑克是指黑桃？”  
　　巴基张开嘴却打了个喷嚏，抱怨道：“红桃在上啊，你们黑桃冷成这个样子到底是怎么持续繁荣的？过来，抱紧我，这儿要冻得我张不开嘴了。”  
　　黑桃国王的表情像一只活灵活现的呆头鹅：“你、你说什么？你要我抱紧你，确定吗？红桃国的语言里这个词是不是别的意思，比如把火烧旺一点儿什么的……”  
　　巴基冲他翻了个白眼，扯开身上的棉被：“进被窝里然后用双臂搂紧我，这是四大国度里最通用的保暖方式。你简直像个冒牌黑桃人。”  
　　史蒂夫连滚带爬地照做了，他紧紧拥抱巴基，嘴角大幅度上扬着。  
　　“天佑黑桃，我终于又抱住你了，这简直像个美梦。”  
　　“……然后？”  
　　“噢，没有然后了，这句话是我真实想说的。”史蒂夫咳了一声，“暖和一点了吗？接着讲？我很想听。”  
　　“好多了。”巴基动了动，“我并非认为金色扑克牌指代黑桃，而是前半句——冷酷的冰雪即将融化，普通的雪本来就是会化的，而不融的冰雪只有诺斯境雪山的顶端。刚好在你上任之际，挖走了那块冰打造了冰王座。所以我觉得前半部分指代的就是你的王座，或者整个大殿王宫之类的……嘿，你为什么一直在摸我的左臂？”  
　　“呃，抱歉，它真的很神秘也很性感——不，我是说，它确实很特殊，你愿意和我聊聊么？”  
　　“你的好奇心真是比艾斯猫族还强。”巴基抬起左臂，“这是天生的，银臂赋予了我非一般的战士能力，是我实现伟大之业的重要帮手。”  
　　“不会疼？我以为这是接在你肩膀上的。”  
　　“不会，和右臂没有任何区别，包括重量。”  
　　史蒂夫如释重负地叹了口气，笑容温柔，眼神柔软。  
　　——黑桃国王非但不是个暴君，还在某些地方有着毫无必要的怜悯之心。巴基这样想着，心头却像是被什么蛰了一下，酸痒发麻，有些不自在。  
　　“所以你的梦想结束这片大陆上的战争，对吗？詹姆斯，你真善良。”  
　　“我只是……厌恶了战争。”巴基耳尖发红，“我没那么光明良善，只是希望我的臣民们能平安生活，自给自足，这是我作为红桃公主的使命。”  
　　“那我们现在就去。”史蒂夫认真看着他，“既然那是你的愿望，我会全力以赴。”  
　　巴基紧紧闭上了嘴巴。他没想到史蒂夫如此积极，自己觊觎的可是黑桃国的秘密与至高的冰王座。  
　　史蒂夫拉着他的手跳下床，沿着去往正殿地毯奔跑，像布鲁克林时期风一样的少年。  
　　遗忘了一切的巴基盯着他跃动的金发，咬着唇心跳如雷。  
　　  
　　午夜的正殿静得像座坟墓，冰王座伫立在史蒂夫与巴基的眼前，依然散发着肉眼可见的冷气。  
　　巴基看上去有些犹豫，用右手小心地碰了碰王座的扶手，瞬间弹开——几秒的时间里，手掌侧边蔓延上了一片紫红色的冻伤，看上去异常可怖。  
　　史蒂夫立刻握住了那只手，捧到嘴边冲伤痕哈着气。  
　　“王座的温度不应该造成冻伤的。”他轻声说着，“我坐在上面的时候完全没有感觉。”  
　　巴基挑着眉看他：“可能脸皮厚的人，各处的皮肤都异于常人吧。”  
　　史蒂夫微笑着，却没有放开手：“怎么样，王座有什么特别之处吗？”  
　　巴基用肉眼扫了扫——扶手与底座上没有任何裂痕，足有一米多高的椅背上则刻着各种神秘符号，杂乱无章又密密麻麻，以他站的距离根本看不清楚。  
　　“我想我得近距离去看看椅背。”  
　　“可你接触王座就会冻伤，该怎么做？”  
　　巴基想了想，粗暴地推了史蒂夫一把。尊贵的国王跌坐在积雪里，巴基踩着底座爬上来，双膝跪在他的大腿上，手按着史蒂夫的肩，仔细观察起了那些符号。  
　　史蒂夫只好伸手圈住巴基的腰帮他保持平衡，于是他的嘴唇与对方起伏的胸膛来了次亲密接触。  
　　这姿势过于亲昵，让他回忆起旧世界里的某次性爱。史蒂夫深吸一口气，他猜想洛基拿走的“正经”大概比托尼的身高还多，他克制不住地想吻下去，想啮咬着巴基的胸膛听他呻吟。  
　　撑在他身上的詹姆斯•红桃K显然不了解史蒂夫的想法，他专注地在冰雕椅背上辨别着那些符号。黑桃与红桃的神秘学并不通用，他只能辨别出一些大概。  
　　直到他看见了一个凹槽——完美匹配拇指盖大小的、向左旋转了90度的红桃国徽形状。  
　　巴基从后腰的战术腰带上摘下了徽章，抿着唇按了上去。  
　　失重的眩晕感同时袭击了王座上交叠的两个人，地面轰隆作响，传说里不化的王座诡异地融成了雪水，那之下竟然是一个黝黑的洞。史蒂夫来不及思考，护着巴基一起栽了下去。  
　　狭窄的密道曲曲折折，他们狠狠摔在了尽头的软垫上，以相拥的姿势晕了将近一分钟才清醒过来。  
　　“王国密室？”巴基甩了甩头，“果然，预言的前半部分我破解对了。”  
　　“奇怪，我的记忆里王宫没有这么个地方。”史蒂夫站起来拍了拍土，“你是指炽爱融化冰雪？”  
　　他特意把重读了“爱”的音，声音里带着笑意。巴基握了握拳，咬牙在唯一的路上前进着。  
　　两人走过的地方渐次亮起蓝色的火把，一路将他们引到了开阔的地方——那里储藏着各色宝石，每一颗都被装进了透明的展示柜，在黑暗的地下仍然闪着光。  
　　“哈？国王陛下的私藏宝库？”巴基耸了耸肩，“我还以为只有红桃有这种地方。”  
　　“或许是过去的某任国王留下的，并未记载在黑桃史册里。”史蒂夫用眼睛搜寻着他们的目标，“第三列第五个格子，是不是一张立着的金色扑克牌？”  
　　两人靠近了那个格子，史蒂夫掀开了那层玻璃，金色的扑克牌被架在木制的底托上，花色是——  
　　“Joker？”巴基看着小丑图案，皱起眉，“怎么会是鬼牌，与鬼牌相关的神迹早就毁得干干净净了，这图案预示着不祥。”  
　　“或许这就是最后的神迹。”史蒂夫分析着，“在扑克的花色里，鬼牌拥有至高无上的力量，正好能对应伟大之业的预言。”  
　　巴基咬着唇，伸手去拿，指尖却被史蒂夫劫到自己手里。  
　　“我担心这牌上会有毒药，就像红桃宝藏传说里的那样。”史蒂夫担忧地看着他，“我知道无法阻拦你去取这张牌，但请给我一个机会，作为你的搭档，我希望能替你分担一半的风险。”  
　　那双认真的蓝眼睛像湖泊里致命的漩涡，巴基的唇瓣抖了抖。他没理由拒绝这个提议，假如真有问题他可以立刻抽身；但大脑深处却又有一个声音在不断念着：这很危险，詹姆斯，你不能让史蒂夫去做……  
　　两种相反的情感撕扯着他的神经，巴基隐约觉得自己忘记了点儿重要的事，他正思考着，史蒂夫却已经伸出了手，触摸到了扑克牌的边缘。  
　　来不及多想了，巴基也伸出手捏在另一边。  
　　皮肤没有任何不适感，他们默契地将这张牌从木托上抽离，举在两人胸前的位置观察着。  
　　地洞一片寂静，没有任何事情发生，鬼牌像张普通的金牌被捏在两人指尖，貌似温柔无害。  
　　“怎么会这样？”巴基喃喃自语着，“这明明是预言所指的……操！”  
　　卡牌在他说话的瞬间突然变形，扭曲成了两幅交叠在一起的金色手铐，把巴基和史蒂夫的双手拷在了一起。他们惊愕地对视了一眼，下一秒手铐的重量凭空增大到两人难以保持平衡的程度，他们一前一后地跌坐在地上，面对面，被拷着的双手紧贴着地。  
　　巴基腰间的糖果盒被摔了下来，滚到了史蒂夫的膝边，盖子可怜巴巴地摔到一旁。  
　　“该死的，该死。”巴基低声咒骂着，挪动着手腕。右手手腕上很快就浮现了红痕，而重得诡异的手铐没有移动分毫。  
　　“……地洞的温度开始下降了。”史蒂夫皱着眉，看着冰霜从展示柜的底部蔓延上来，体感温度疯狂下降，“巴基，你还好吗？”  
　　“还好。”  
　　史蒂夫知道他是在逞强。巴基总是这样，平时擦破个小伤口喜欢窝在他怀里装重病，真在任务里中了弹反而一声不吭。  
　　那双总是粉红色的唇冻得失去了血色，巴基皱着眉头，忍耐着冷冻给肢体带来的麻木感。  
　　在手铐的限制下，拥抱取暖显然做不到；唯一能御寒的姜汁糖又滚了出去，当务之急只有想办法挣开手铐逃出去……  
　　他对面的史蒂夫突然弯下了腰，把脊背和脖子拧成了一个恐怖的角度，仰着头去叼膝盖旁边的软糖。  
　　巴基瞪大了眼睛，他看着金发男人用牙齿咬着长方形糖块的尾端，小心翼翼地凑近自己。小小的人影倒影在致命的蓝眼睛里，金棕色的眉毛中央微微皱着，认真又深情，像满室寒冷里唯一的热源。  
　　史蒂夫从喉咙里发出含糊的声音，凑过来把软糖的另一头抵在他唇上。  
　　巴基像是愣住了，一时竟没有张嘴。  
　　冰霜蔓延到柜顶后，洞里刮起了一阵诡异的寒风，像利刃割过他们的脸颊，刺得两人难以睁眼。史蒂夫有些心急，又咕哝了两声。  
　　巴基的视线移到了史蒂夫的额头，金色的额发被吹开后，他的额角有一颗小小的，不引人注目的黑桃印记，只有凑到这个距离才看得清。  
　　“冷酷的冰雪即将被炽爱融化，被忽视的金色扑克终结战乱的世界……”  
　　这句话划过巴基心间，他像是突然明白了什么，张开嘴将糖吞了进去，把救援演变成了一场缠绵的深吻。  
　　风声从耳旁呼啸而过，世界扭曲崩塌，正在发生的真爱之吻解开了记忆的封印，他们深吻着缓慢下落，穿过不思议世界与现实之间的梦河。  
　　  
　　“所以——这次到底是谁赢了？”巴基靠着落地窗，“吻是我主动的，应该算我。”  
　　史蒂夫收拾着碗筷，挑着眉：“我不在乎输赢，尽管身处异世界，尽管记忆被封存，但我们还是会相遇并相爱，其他还重要吗？”  
　　“好吧，美国队长总有他的道理。”巴基接过碗筷放到水槽里，“过程还是挺刺激的，克林特女装也挺可爱，我期待下一次。”  
　　“还是那句话，巴克。”史蒂夫微笑着，“既然那是你的愿望，我会全力以赴。”  
　　THE END


End file.
